The Loneliest Place
by insomniacbunny
Summary: Ryou falls in love with a stranger, who is this stranger? And how would this love effect Ryou? Little does he know that this being is not ordinary.
1. Boring Boring, life

I was sorta inspired after I watched this movie. I forgot what it was called. But the only difference between this and the movie is that the main character, in this fanfic, wont be a very famous actor and the ending in the movie was really strong, my ending is... *blows raspberry*. Onward!!! *bugle horn* Damn it, stop! *Armies stop charging* Any similarities in name, social status, ect. Should not be taken into offense. Continue!!! *Battle cry* NO!!! THE DISCLAIMER!!! Aiyaaa!!! *Battle stops abruptly* Disclaimer: Santa didn't get Yugioh for me last year... So I don't own it. Yamibunny: Greetings mortals. Insomniacbunny: AHHH!!! What are you doing out of the millennium rice cooker?! Get back in NOW!!! I command you!!! Yamibunny: Who do you think I am? A genie? Insomniacbunny: *sighs* Anyways, ONWARD to the Fanfic  
  


* * *

  
~Chapter one: Boring, Boring life. ~  
  
Ryou yawned deeply and stared at his teacher's lips, not hearing anything. He knew his teacher was telling them about the usefulness of commas and semicolons, but for some reason, he couldn't catch anything. He felt another yawn coming.  
  
"Ryou! Why don't YOU answer the question?"  
  
Ryou suddenly sat up with a start. "Huh? Oh, PRESENT!!!" He heard a couple of students snicker.  
  
The teacher smirked as well, "I'm afraid we are not taking role (a/n: I THINK that that is the right way to spell it.) right now. Detention? I should think?"  
  
"Detention?! But all I did was...um..." he could hear a couple of people giggling around the room.  
  
"Yes Ryou, after school, today. There's a first time to everything." She continued to drone on...  
  
~After school~  
  
"Hello Ryou. Ready to get started?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
The teacher smiled. She loved punishing people, especially if it was their first time. "Why don't you go give the board a nice scrubie."  
  
"Alright." Ryou walked s l o w l y to the board and took out a scrub and bucket from the cabinet next to it, then he started to clean the board.  
  
"And after that you can scrub the windows too." The teacher leaned back into her recliner.  
  
You obese cow, Ryou thought.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
The teacher sat up in her recliner. She studied the room, trying to come up with something else for him to do. She failed. "You may go."  
  
"Bye, OBESE COW!"  
  
The teacher stood up so fast that the table in front of her got knocked over and did a domino effect on the rest of the tables.  
  
Ryou ran out of the room, thankful that the obese cow was leaving on a vacation tomorrow to her uncle's farm.  
  
Outside, he began to make his way home. Stupid detention, it made miss the bus, he thought. He hugged himself, trying to make some heat. I had no idea it would snow today, he thought again.  
  
As he was walking along his neighbor hood, almost at his block, a stranger shoved him aside and appeared to limp over to a fence, heaving himself over it and limping as fast as he can behind the nearest house.  
  
Well that was rude, Ryou thought, pushing himself off of the ground and rubbing the snow off of his uniform. Then suddenly, a police officer grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Madam, have you seen an escaped convict, with a limp, head this way?"  
  
Ryou glaned at the direction that the stranger has gone, and noticed that his footprints were bloody.  
  
Ryou didn't know what to do. "That's SIR to you, and...um...he...headed that way!!!" He pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Thanks SIR." They were off the other way.  
  
Ryou waited till they were all gone before he made his way to the fence, he jumped it and began to follow the bloody footprints, wondering why the police haven't noticed it before.  
  
~end chapter~  
  
Hmm...not necessarily a cliffie, but it DOES make you wonder who this stranger is, right? Anyways, please review! Reviews are nice.  
  
Yamibunny: You have a test tomorrow. Insomniacbunny: So? Yamibunny:So STUDY!!! Insomniacbunny: Hehe...BYE!!! 


	2. The stranger

Thanks for reviewing Rowan Girl!!! Well, anyways... I think I totally aced the test! Yeah!  
  
Yamibunny: No...you forgot what the Missouri Compromise was. insomniacbunny: Oh, yeah...-__- yamibunny: I mean, what idiot would forget what the Missouri Compromise is? insomniacbunny: You can stop now.  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh isn't mine.  
  
~Chapter two: The Stranger~  
  
---Last line of last chapter: Ryou waited till they were all gone before he made his way to the fence, he jumped it and began to follow the bloody footprints, wondering why the police haven't noticed it before.---  
  
Ryou rounded the corner at the house and walked into a dark alleyway. He spotted the stranger and a huge case. He wore a large heavyweight jacket, very weathered shoes, and torn up pants. He seemed to be unconscious, his white hair against the red snow.  
  
Ryou approached him slowly and reached out to awaken him. Then suddenly the man awoke and pulled Ryou closer to him. He called out in shock. "AH! Omigosh."  
  
The man put one finger to his mouth to indicate silence. "Are the police gone yet?" He asked in a hush.  
  
Ryou nodded and broke free from the man's strong grip. Ryou thought he looked a lot like him self, only a year or two older. He plopped himself down in front of the man. "Who are you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"Look, mister, you really need help." Ryou stared intently at the stranger's leg, it had many deep gashes and some were still open and oozing blood.  
  
"I cut my self, okay?" He attempted to rise, but fell back, in exhaustion. "Look, it is in your best interest to leave."  
  
"Oh, no, I cant do that, you need to get to a hospital now!"  
  
"I can't go to a hospital. I case you haven't noticed the police are after me." He paused, a sudden appreciation for the smaller white haired teen. "Why didn't you tell the police that I went this way?"  
  
Ryou was silent, he seriously had no clue. Then he said, "because you were hurt and I wanted to help you."  
  
The man's eyes glinted. "You did? Well that's a first, no one has ever wanted to help me before."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Let's say in a past life and in this life, I was never very popular."  
  
"Past life?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
Ryou was very puzzled, and not to mention, very cold. He stood up and looked down at the man. "We have a storeroom that only I go into, you can stay there until your leg heals." He helped the man up. And they walked toward the storeroom next to Ryou's house. The man leaning on Ryou the whole way.  
  
Ryou glanced at the case the man was holding. What is in the damn case? he thought.  
  
~end chapter~  
  
Will Ryou find out who this stranger is or what is in his damn case? Well, I tried to write a cliffie, but it kinda sorta came out wrong. Oh well. REVIEW!!! 


	3. The Contents of the Case

I won't thank anyone in this chapter, because I can't read my own reviews! But I hope that the two people who sent me reviews weren't flamers. THE MAN IS BAKURA!!! EVERYONE already knows, but still...I'll refer to him as "the man" MAJOR OOC coming up, you'll NEVER guess what pastime Bakura takes up... Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. *whimpers, looks around, suddenly happy* Hey! My Yami didn't come out! YES!!! Yamibunny: Hello, mortals.  
  
~ Chapter three: The Contents of the Case ~  
  
Last chapter: Ryou glanced at the case the man was holding. What is in the damn case? he thought.  
  
Ryou dragged the man over to his family's storehouse. And he set him down on top of a spare mattress and gave him a blanket from the cupboard.  
  
The man sighed out and said, "Thanks, that's very kind of you, but, if your parents find out they would flip, for sure."  
  
"Don't worry," Ryou said. "I'm the only one that ever comes in here." He stared at the man's form, he seemed starving and battered. "Are you hungry?"  
  
The man turned over, "No, but I am very tired and would like to be left alone."  
  
"Oh." Ryou left and found his parents waiting for him back at the house. (a/n: Let's PRETEND he has parents.)  
  
His dad spoke up first. "We saw you down at the storehouse, why where you there? You hate it there."  
  
"No I don't... I have a test tomorrow, I'm going to go study." He ran upstairs, his mind still on the man. Why where the cops after him, he thought. Who is he? What's in the stupid case? He swung his door open and stepped inside.  
  
~the next day, after school~  
  
He was walking the bus stop when he felt a tap on his back. He turned around to find Yuugi.  
  
"Hi, Ryou. Jounouchi and Otogi are coming to my house, wanna come?" He smiled.  
  
Ryou wanted to asked the man some more questions. "Oh, I cant, sorry Yuugi."  
  
"That's all right," then he ran off to the waiting Otogi.  
  
Ryou got on the bus and the bus lurched to a start. He stared out the window every now and then, until he was back home. He ran into the storehouse. The case was open.  
  
Inside were various tubes of paint and brushes and a pouch to store paintings. He looked around and saw the man, he was standing and sketching the outline of an artfully set up spot in the storeroom.  
  
"Hello?" Ryou called.  
  
The man turned around and smiled. (a/n: Smile?! Very OOC)  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I took some interest in this wall."  
  
"Do you paint?"  
  
He waved an arm at the case.  
  
Ryou walked over to the canvas. "Wow, that's good." He said. "I cant wait till you paint it, but this middle section here," He pointed at it, "it seems a bit..."  
  
"Empty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes, I also took some interest in you." He scanned Ryou's features. "I was wondering if I can paint you."  
  
~end chapter~  
  
SORRY!!! But I'm brain-dead. I meant to put a lot more, but I decided not to use the plot of the movie, so... yeah... Please review!  
  
Yamibunny: Go. Study. Now! Cosmobunny: I have another history test tommorow, on the Industrial Revolution. *sighs* 


	4. chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! ^.^ Sorry this took so long. Forget what I said that I wont do and what I will do, I'm like always brain-dead. It's still going to be similar to the movie...but...it's different... I don't have a name for this chapter. Lot's of mushyness at the end. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
~chapter four~  
  
"Yes, I also took some interest in you." He scanned Ryou's features. "I was wondering if I can paint you."  
  
"Um, what would you want me to do?"  
  
"Just sit on that box, and looook... serious."  
  
"Alright." Ryou settled himself on the box.  
  
"Turn a bit more to the left." Then he picked up a pencil. "why don't you spread your arms out a bit more...ok." Then he started sketching an out line of Ryou's pose.  
  
~sometime later~  
  
"There all done."  
  
Ryou got up from the box and walked over to the man. "Wow, that actually looks like me!"  
  
"I think I'll finish painting it by tomorrow." (a/n: No idea how long it takes)  
  
"Sign your name there."  
  
The man did some fancy elaborate signature that Ryou could not read, then smiled at him. "You really want to know my name, huh?"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"Well...alright, my name is Bakura." (remember I told you to forget what I said earlier?)  
  
"So is my last name. My first name is Ryou."  
  
~the next day~  
  
"Class, we have some VERY special people today! They are directors!" Ryou's gym teacher pointed at two men in the corner, one with a potbelly and the other with a camera.  
  
A couple girls in the class squealed with disbelief. (I'm gonna makeup or jumble the name of the movie and actors that I name, but if they are real then...sorry?) "OMG, OMG! He's a director! Do you think he knows Tad Bloom?!"  
  
"Or Ashton Depp!"  
  
"OMG! Their all mine!" A couple of the other girls started whacking her.  
  
"CLASS!!!" the gym teacher exclaimed. "They will be picking someone for a short part in a new movie. They are not very famous yet..."  
  
Then the guy with the pot belly started, "We aren't famous yet, so we don't have much access to those very famous movie stars, and we haven't really had our eyes set on anybody yet, so you all still have a chance!" He glanced at Ryou. But it went unnoticed.  
  
"Lets start off with warm-ups!" The teacher lead them and after they ran around the track, they started playing their sport.  
  
~after class~  
  
The potbellied man watched the class leave, then he said to the photographer, "That kid with the white hair, Ryou they called him?"  
  
"He's potential is TOO overwhelming."  
  
"He's beautiful, we can sign him in some other movie, if we can attract a lot of girls..."  
  
"Ching, ching!!!" (a/n: my fangirl side...it's calling to me...)  
  
~after school~  
  
I had detention again, Ryou thought. He started walking home. Little did he know that two men, planning a great future for him, was following him.  
  
"Do you think he just goes home?"  
  
"Yeah, kids these days are glued to the internet and electricity consuming objects."  
  
"Do you think that ugly old cabin thingy is his house?"  
  
"No...that's a storehouse..."  
  
"Maybe he had some chores?"  
  
"Lets go see."  
  
Ryou stepped into the storehouse and found Bakura on the mattress, taking a nap. Then he woke up and mentioned Ryou to walk to the easel, then he walked there himself. On the easel was a completed picture of Ryou, painted and all.  
  
"That's goood! It looks a lot like me!"  
  
"It's supposed too." He put it where there would be some more warmth, to dry.  
  
"Can I see your other paintings?"  
  
"Well...there's no harm in showing you." He gave the case to Ryou.  
  
He opened it and pulled out a stack of boards. He studied the first one. "Do you mainly paint landscapes?"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
Ryou stopped on one of them. "Where is this place?" he asked, holding it up for Bakura to see. "It seems so forlorn and isolated."  
  
"I recalled it in some stage of my life. I don't remember where it is, only I used to go there a lot, when you're there, it's like you are the only person in the world. I'm trying to find that place." Then he looked up. "Ryou?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I want to give you something, just to remember me by."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Bakura cut him off, "Don't ask." He took something off from around his neck. Then reached his hand toward Ryou.  
  
Ryou took it and sat down next to Bakura. It was a key, dangling from a thin chain. "What is it for?"  
  
"It is the key to every thing there is."  
  
Ryou looked confused. "But there is no such key..."  
  
Bakura nodded his head, "There is."  
  
"Do you..."  
  
"Shhh... look at the sunset." Bakura pointed at the slit on the ceiling.  
  
Ryou had never really paid attention to the sunset. So this was new to him. "Wow, I didn't know it could be so colorful." He moved closer to Bakura, who put his arm around him. Ryou didn't expect this.  
  
"I can feel your beat." Bakura said. "It's really fast."  
  
Ryou slid his head up onto Bakura's chest. "I can too, your beat is also pretty fast."  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He looked up at Bakura's face, he seemed so gentle, his eyes, filled with warmness.  
  
Their lips met, and soon they were engaged in a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
~outside, peeking through the cracks on the wall~  
  
"Well...that's quite disrupting, he's a gay."  
  
The cameraman nodded.  
  
"Still... there's so much passion and it seems so real, and it's pretty brave to house someone in your storeroom, especially him. Is that not the nameless serial killer?"  
  
"Ay."  
  
~end chapter~  
  
I am debating whether or not I should follow the main plot of the movie or not. I'm not very good at writing mushy scenes...anyways, REVIEW!!! 


	5. Not last

Thanks for reviewing! They always make my day. Unless they are flamers of course, but thankfully I get none of those. This story is hard.  
  
~Chapter five: Not last~  
  
Ryou woke up early the next morning and decided to bring Bakura his breakfast a bit earlier as well. He walked across the cold yard to the storeroom to find Bakura already up, nervousness clouding his eyes.  
  
"Greetings." He said. When Ryou came in.  
  
Ryou blushed a light tint of red. "Hello, Bakura."  
  
They stared at each other for some time, then Ryou gave Bakura his breakfast and was about to leave when Bakura said, "Ryou, do you still have the key?"  
  
Ryou couldn't remember.  
  
Bakura held a dangling object up, the key. "Don't forget about it again. It's important." He mentioned Ryou over and put the key around Ryou's neck, then he planted a kiss on his fore head.  
  
"Bakura? Why is the key so important?"  
  
"I'll tell you why, when we met again. Promise not to lose it."  
  
"Um, yesterday, you said that it could unlock anything...is that true?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ryou didn't know what to say, perhaps this man has been alone for too long, and gone a little nuts. He smiled and waved goodbye to Bakura. "Bye."  
  
And this time instead of just waving, Bakura responded with, "We will meet again."  
  
And with that, Ryou made his way to school.  
  
The cameraman and new director were very grouchy, having slept in a makeshift tent outside of Ryou's house.  
  
"Come on, he's going to school."  
  
"We sorta stick out. How do we tape everything he does without him noticing?"  
  
"Um...I'm sure his school life is pretty boring, we could stay here..."  
  
The director ran up to Ryou, and tapped his shoulder.  
  
Ryou didn't expect this, "Ohmygosh. Oh, wait, I know you two."  
  
"You have a look, that no other actor has, give us a call if you're interested." The director fished inside his pockets and took out a card, then he handed it to him.  
  
"Um...oh, thank you, sir." Then he turned the opposite direction again and walked the other way. He stuffed the card in his pocket and didn't bother thinking about it, just yet.  
  
The pot-bellied man turned to his cameraman, "Lets just wait for him to get back."  
  
On the bus, Ryou took the card out, then he thought, being an actor is...hard, but they did say I can be successful, oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
Meanwhile, in the storeroom, Bakura was getting ready...to leave. He was known as a serial killer, it would be hard for him. Luckily, he wasn't well known in these parts. The next train out departs at seven PM, he thought, hopefully he would get to say good-bye to Ryou one last time.  
  
The two men wanted Ryou to become the next celebrity where his name would always be on the tip of everybody's tongue, worldwide.  
  
Bakura wanted to be with Ryou forever.  
  
And so did Ryou.  
  
But of course, nothing goes the way everybody wants, at least not yet.  
  
That day, Ryou's parents picked him up from school. (let's pretend, they are still alive, and they are cold...like the people in those art commercials, haha, those are funny.)  
  
"Hello, did your company let you out early?"  
  
He didn't expect an answer, and his parents didn't give him one. They drove home in silence.  
  
The two men were disappointed.  
  
"His parents are there too."  
  
"He can't come out to the storehouse."  
  
Ryou was also disappointed. "Mom, I have to go the storehouse...for...an art project."  
  
"You don't take art."  
  
"No, I found something that was...historical, I want to draw it for extra credit in history."  
  
"I thought your history teacher didn't like extra credit."  
  
"I don't care, I want extra credit."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Just let me go."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU FIND?"  
  
This isn't worth it, Ryou thought, "never mind, I don't want extra credit anymore." Then he ran upstairs. "I'm going to do my homework!"  
  
Ryou's mother pursed her lips, "I knew we should have had the storehouse towed away when we moved here. Who has storehouses these days?!"  
  
His father turned to his wife; "I don't know who, honey. Ryou is spending WAY to much time in that storehouse, you want to go see what's in there?"  
  
"Naw, the snow is too deep, he's probably keeping a crippled animal in there." She made a face. "Why people like animals...I have no idea."  
  
"Go get started with dinner, I'm going to go see what's in there." He pulled up his jacket.  
  
"Do it later, dear. We are fresh out of carrots. Run down to the market and buy some."  
  
"Alright then." He went out side and got back into the car. And drove away.  
  
Ryou was staring out the window, admiring the sunset, when he saw his father walking toward the storehouse. Out of his car, carrying groceries. "Oh my god! Thinkthinkthink." He picked up his math book and ran outside. "DAD, DAD!!! I need help in math!"  
  
"Just a minute, Ryou." He opened the door to the storehouse. "Give this to your mother." He handed Ryou the grocery bag.  
  
"No, don't..."  
  
His father lifted an eyebrow at Ryou. "Why not?"  
  
Perhaps Bakura could hide somewhere. "HIDE, HIDE!!!" Ryou screamed.  
  
"Hides? Ryou, but that's outlawed." He stepped in, and Ryou, pale with fear, followed.  
  
"Why, there are no hides in here, in fact, it's just the same old storeroom that I remember."  
  
Ryou breathed out in relief, Bakura did manage to hide after all.  
  
Then his father began searching the room, inside the boxes, the cabinet and even under the mattress.  
  
They walked outside. "Now what did you need help on again?"  
  
"Um... this." He opened the chapter to a random page and pointed at a problem. "Number...27."  
  
His father explained it to him and Ryou provided feedback. "Oh, ok, that's why, thank you." But his mind was on the visibility of Bakura. How did he hide? He thought, my father searched everywhere.  
  
"Now do you get it?"  
  
"No...I mean, yes, I get the question."  
  
His father left toward the house. "Dinner is almost ready."  
  
Ryou debated on whether or not he should go see if Bakura was still in the storehouse. He followed his father back into the house. Perhaps he just happened to be outside, taking a leak, Ryou thought. But then he wouldn't take all his stuff, either...right? Ryou stopped walking and looked back at the storehouse.  
  
~end chapter~  
  
Sorry this chapter took SOO long!  
  
Yamibunny: She was studying... Insomniacbunny: I know, I'm such a perfect angel!  
  
I "might" change my penname...it is to revealing, it is giving my identity away. 


End file.
